1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices and more particularly pertains to a new heavy bag and support mechanism for allowing a bag to move in a variety of ways after being struck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art exercise devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,912 to Moody; U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,428 to Wiece; U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,822 to Murphy; U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,957 to Curatola; U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,755 to Eidson; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,233 to Brunette.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new heavy bag and support mechanism. The inventive device includes a support beam having an I-shaped cross-section. A swiveling rail support is coupled to the support beam. A rolling assembly is slidably coupled with the support beam. A height adjustment tube is swively secured to the rolling assembly. A heavy bag is provided having a wide upper portion and a narrow lower portion. An upper surface of the wide upper portion is swively coupled with a free end of the height adjustment tube.
In these respects, the heavy bag and support mechanism according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a bag to move in a variety of ways after being struck.